


Это сказки всё...

by Wolkofox



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Custom poetry, Experiment, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkofox/pseuds/Wolkofox
Summary: - Это сказки всё, братец, забудь навсегда, не слушай.





	1. Susan

До того ли ей только? Той ли, что носила корону страны волшебной, слушать сплетни и молву людскую глупую? Той ли, что любима была всеми, слушать лепет горячий, младой и наивный?  
Ей, что привыкла править и венец золотой носить так легко, будто не золото то – листья весенние, дали взамен лишь пыль, да нелепую жизнь новую. И живет в юной деве прекрасной мудрая королева, только вот…   
_ Кто советы послушает, сколь умны и уместны ни были, коль звучат из уст девочки, хоть почти и взрослой._

Ну а сердце… Сердце все так же бьется: ровно четко удары считая. И сменяют друг друга глаза разные: серые, голубые, карие. И слушает королева слова, сути одной: ей отдадут и жизнь, и свет, и мир, лишь бы взглянула теплее, лишь бы ответила нежностью ласковой... Но Сьюзен только кивает, руки чужие уверенно отвергая, и прячет за серым спокойствием глаз своих тоску бесконечную, беспросветную.  
_ … И кто б знал, как устала она от этого?_

Вновь песок у воды соленой морской бередят шаги еле слышные: уж не вывести привычки воинской, что за годы правления в жилы въелась намертво. Королева когда-то, сейчас сказка в прошлом далеком. И не помнят уж руки давно тетивы касанье, а глаза тщетно ищут в чужих отголоски цвета, что тянучим медом когда-то залился в душу…  
_ \- Это сказки всё, братец, забудь навсегда, не слушай._


	2. Lusi

Маленькая Королева Люси больше не маленькая. А здесь и вовсе не королева. Каждый день похож на прежний, хотя школа уже давно сменилась работой, работа – маленьким домиком на окраине города и старым заброшенным парком. Сказка закончилась. Жизнь… Жизнь, как сказка, тоже на излете. Впрочем, как раз сейчас сказка начала оживать.  
_… Когда-нибудь настанет день, когда ты вновь начнешь читать сказки… _

Люси Пэвенси не привыкла жить одна. Раньше их было четверо, потом двое… Теперь осталась только Люси Пэвенси и семь рыжих котов. Золотистый, ярко-рыжий - почти апельсиновый, песочная с еле видными волнистыми полосками, близняшки – янтарно-солнечные с одинаковыми белыми треугольничками на носу, груди и лапах, медовый – такой тянуче-теплый, со спокойным и мудрым взглядом единственного глаза, - и темно-рыжий с тремя яркими полосами и шикарной, почти львиной, гривой. Своеобразная коллекция: ни одного похожего характера, ни одной повторяющейся истории, ни одного повторяющегося оттенка – они все совершенно не похожи друг на друга, но при этом каждый – жемчужина.   
_…Но сколько бы ты не искала, ты не найдешь того, кто будет похож на Него. Да и глупо искать замену Льву среди обычных дворовых кошек, не находишь?... _

Лу никогда не унывала. Старалась во всяком случае. Лу выросла. Не унывать стало сложнее. Но она старалась все так же. Лу научилась плакать беззвучно – жаль, не бесслезно. Научилась прощаться – с волшебно страной, со сказкой, с людьми, с друзьями, с братьями…   
_…А соленые капли отлично смывает дождь. И кому какое дело до того, зачем ты выходишь за дверь в ливень …_

Малышка Люси умела бояться правильно – бояться, но идти. Малышка Люси перестала бояться за себя. А теперь уже и не за кого бояться. Малышка Люси знает гораздо больше, чем многие, а страхи… Половина из них придумана самими людьми, еще треть – только кажется страшной.  
_… Будь ты еще храбрее, ты была бы Львицей. Но для королевства хватит и пумы, а этому миру и того будет много, милая …_

Люси… Люси последней слышала Нарнийскую Колыбельную, ту самую, от звуков которой в огне начинают оживать видения, ту самую, что услышав один раз невозможно выплести из себя. Колыбельную, что флейтой в умелых руках поет о тебе самом. Баюльную песню. Когда Люси попала в Нарнию во второй раз, про нее уже не помнили, а того, кто смог бы сыграть ее, не было много раньше.  
_… И каждый вечер Нарнийская Колыбельная начинает тихо петь в маленьком домике на окраине города, где в заросшем палисаднике среди плюща, яблонь и колючих кустов живут семь рыжих кошек. И с каждым вечером она звучит все ближе. Ты ведь знаешь, наступит день, когда флейта заиграет совсем рядом: когда ты будешь сидеть в маленьком кресле с чашкой горячего шоколада и видеть, как в огне танцуют фавны, а вокруг будет близиться к концу великая зима. Ты ждешь этого, Люси. Уже скоро, скоро, скоро…_


	3. Edmund

Когда приходит зима, Эд чувствует на языке приторно-сладкий вкус восточного лакомства. Немного вязкий, тянучий, утопающий в сугробах сахарной пудры рахат-лукум.   
Эд забивает его лакричными палочками и тонкими сигаретами с ментолом, плевать, что женскими, зато на работе не возмущаются. 

По дороге домой Эд идет через городской парк. Это место очень любят разные ценители красоты, влюбленные и фотографы: за изморозь на ломких темных ветках, которой оседает извечный английский туман, за тишину и за длинные неровные дорожки с зеркалами замерзших луж. «Ах, какая красота!» - Эд мысленно передразнивает Сью. 

_…«Ах, какая красота!» - гном рывком поводьев останавливает сани посреди заснеженного леса. Но сейчас всю хрупкую красоту зимних деревьев затмевает далекий ледяной замок. Даже отсюда Эд различает тонкий узор резных ворот, оконных решеток и вычурных коньков крыш башен. И свет играет в гранях ледяных пластин так же, как на зубцах ледяной же короны Ее Величества. Рядом с ней меркнет даже замок.  
Тонкие холодные пальцы сжимают его плечо, Эдмунд ловит каждое слово, не спуская глаз с белого лица. Прекрасная, величественная, холодная, ледяная…_

\- … Ведьма. – Эд зло усмехается и с силой разбивает ногой тонкую гладь очередной лужи, превращая лед в мелкое крошево кристаллов. Он ненавидит лед. Не любит зиму. Никогда в жизни не берет в рот сахарную пудру, а лавочки, где продаются яркие коробочки с витиеватыми буковками, стилизованными под арабские, вообще обходит стороной. 

_… Но все лужи не побьешь, и в каждом осколке ему мерещится холодный взгляд бесцветных глаз. «Ведьма!..» - тонкие бледные губы кривятся в усмешке: она его не оставит. Никогда не оставит. Такова цена коробочки сладкого лакомства во время войны._


End file.
